Before the Day Ends
by EnglishGrlVerity
Summary: Now that the war is over, Ron and Hermione are allowed to have their fair bit of fluff. "You know, because you kissed me and all." "Well, in my defense, I thought we were going to die." totally non-lemon-just sweet Please read and review!
1. Because You Kissed Me and All

_"Are you sure?" said Ron. There was the faintest trace of longing in his voice as he looked at the Elder Wand._

_"I think Harry's right," said Hermione quietly._

_"That wand's more trouble than it's worth," said Harry. "And quite honestly," he turned away from the painted portraits, thinking now only of the four poster bed lying waiting for him in Gryffindor Tower, and wondering whether Kreacher might bring him a sandwich there, "I've had enough trouble for a lifetime."_

_Page 749, Deathly Hallows_

* * *

They walked silently through the hallways, Harry hidden underneath the invisibility cloak. Hermione was tracing her fingers across the broken walls of the castle, the busted marble banisters, counting silently in her head the number of blood stains she saw. It was easier for her to quantify things rather than face it head on. There was too much emotional damage inside her to focus on all at once, better to focus on things outside her own head, things she could touch and feel.

She shivered unconsciously, in these early morning hours the cold air drifted in from the glassless windows and gaping holes—courtesy, she imagined, of the giants. Ron stepped closer to her, putting his arm around her shoulders, she, in turn, put her arm firmly around his waist, marveling how easily these actions turned out to be, how well they both fit together.

She looked up at him then, a smile just on the brim of her lips, and saw him crying. Tears were rolling down his face, dripping from his chin. It was then that Hermione realized that this was not so romantic for Ron—he hadn't moved toward her in some gallant gesture to warm her up, he moved toward her because he needed to be comforted, he needed something solid that he could touch and feel too.

Hermione clutched at his sweater, "I'm here." was all she said reaching up and taking hold of his hand that hung over the ledge of her shoulder. He looked down and her and squeezed her hand.

Walking to Gryffindor Tower didn't take long; soon the trio was walking toward the hole in the wall where the Fat Lady use to be.

"She must be off celebrating," Harry's disembodied voice observed. With a little nudging at the crack the portrait had left opened, the three were able to slip into the tower unobserved. They quickly walked up to the seventh year boys dormitory.

"It's crazy to think that we would have spent the whole year in this room if life were normal," Ron said, letting go of Hermione's hand and walking toward a bed.

"I agree, we might have gone crazy," Harry replied.

"Not exactly what I meant."

"Ya, I know. I just don't want to think about it all right now," and with that Harry hopped into bed and let out a deep sigh. "Goodnight."

"Night."

"Sleep well."

After a while, Harry's soft, slow breathing could be heard. Ron took the opportunity to ask, "You want to sleep up here with us 'Mione?"

"Yes, I think so. I don't want to be by myself right now." Hermione twisted her fingers nervously. "It's just after everything that's happened, it would be weird to separate myself from you," she looked at Ron's eyes, then gazed at Harry's sleeping form, "from both of you."

Ron looked at her with a lopsided grin, "But me especially, right?" Hermione's head snapped toward him, red tinges on her cheeks; he took that as encouragement and continued as he walked toward her, "You know, because you kissed me and all."

Hermione blushed and looked down, "In my defense I thought we were going to die."

"So you thought you would kiss the first bloke you saw?" Ron asked, varying between amused and hurt.

"You know I wouldn't. And besides, you kissed me back," Hermione said, still feeling the foolish desire to defend herself.

Ron took a step closer.

Hermione looked up at his beautiful blue eyes, no longer moist with tears but not exactly happy either. There was a different kind of look: one almost asking to be comforted without verbally requesting the kindness.

"So, you like me huh?" Ron asked, that lopsided smile returning to his face.

"I thought we would be able to be mature about this Ron." Hermione said, smacking him playfully on the arm.

Ron caught her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers, it was then that Hermione realized exactly how close Ron was to her; she found her body moving unconsciously closer to him in return.

"Me? Mature?" He grinned wider, "Never." He breathed, his voice much huskier than Hermione had ever heard it.

And with that he caught her mouth with his, pushing the small of her back with his other hand so they could be closer together. Their bodies against one another with only thin pieces of torn and bloody garments between them. They unlocked hands, allowing Hermione to lace her fingers through Ron's long, unkempt hair, and he to get his hands lost in Hermione's tangle of grimy brown locks.

This kiss was different from the first one. The first one was wonderful but sad at the same time. Hermione honestly thought it was going to be their first and last kiss. This one had a different type of urgency. This second kiss was better than the first because they had won and they both knew that there were going to be many many more kisses in their immediate future. This kiss was hungry for nothing else but to be fulfilled by lust—lust that had virtually taken seven years to boil over to a point of action.

They both wanted it, they both knew it, but they both also knew that this wasn't the time. Eventually, her back pressed against a wall that they had moved to without realizing it, Hermione stopped her hands from tracing over Ron's scared upper arms and he sighed at the loss of contact. He pulled his head back, his hands still firmly on her back and hip,

"Really?" he asked without offering what he was asking about but Hermione knew.

"We've been waiting for a while; we can wait a while longer."

Ron nodded, "Now that we have the time."

"Exactly," Hermione smiled.

"Bed?" Ron asked as if it was the most natural conclusion in the world.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "Sure."

Ron went and took his customary bed to the right of Harry, Hermione went to take the bed to the right of Ron, but Ron had a different idea.

"Wait?" he asked as he grabbed her hand and led her toward his bed, "sleep with me."

"Ron," Hermione began, looking, with her red swollen lips and blushed cheeks, as if temptation was the last thing she was going to be able to resist right now.

"Just sleep, I promise 'Mione."

"Ok," Hermione agreed, and with that they laid down on Ron's bed, hand in hand, Hermione's back against Ron's chest.

Ron kissed the back of Hermione's neck.

"Night Hermione."

"Goodnight Ron."

* * *

So, there you have it. I hope you all like this, if you do, and even if you don't, please leave a review--Thanks! I was going to make this whole scene go a lot slower, but Ron had other plans in mind, I think he couldn't wait to get his hands on Hermione again. But, as Hermione pointed out, he was doing some of it for the wrong reasons. Anyway, please review! Thanks : )


	2. So We Can Fall Together?

Alright, you'll asked for it, so here it is! The second chapter to Before the Day Ends. I hope you like it. I hope it's not too cheesy or cliche...in fact, let's just call it sweet : ) Let me know what you think in a review! Thanks.

* * *

Hermione could feel him shaking in his sleep. She felt him clutching his stomach, heard his anguished whisper of "no".

She turned around toward him, "Ron?" she asked, shaking his shoulder lightly, "Ron, wake up."

He had snuck into Ginny's room in the middle of the night. He knew Ginny wouldn't tell. He had laid down so effortlessly next to her that at first she didn't know if he was a dream or if he was real, until he kissed her neck—their nightly ritual before sleep.

"Please," she pleaded, "just open your eyes."

Wearily, as if afraid, blue peaked out from beneath nearly invisible eyelashes.

"Hey," she said, searching out his gaze.

""Mione?" he asked sleepily.

"You were having a night mare," she explained, kissing his red and puffy cheek.

"I'm sorry," he whispered kissing her ear in return. "Let's go back to sleep. I don't want to wake Ginny." He gazed temporarily over Herimone's shoulder.

"Is it anything you want to talk about?" Hermione asked, knowing the answer was probably going to be no.

"No, it's just images. I'll try not to be so loud next time." Ron explained.

Hermione looked at him again, seeing the sadness that lurked just beneath his expression, "What kind of images?"

Ron shrugged as best as he could from his position on the bed, "Nothing really, just our trip. The places we went, the things that happened."

Hermione half nodded, snuggling her face into Ron's chest, "Like Malfoy Manor?"

Ron nodded again, then remembered she couldn't see him, "Ya, like Malfoy Manor, and the battle. And other things I just can't seem to forget."

"Why don't you tell me about them? I'm a good listener, I promise."

Ron smiled at the top of Hermione's hair, her voice muffled because of their current positioning.

Ron closed his eyes again, remembering the dream he was so desperate to forget.

"_Presumptions!" echoed the Riddle-Hermione, who was more beautiful and yet more terrible than the real Hermione… "Who could look at you, who would ever look at you, beside Harry Potter? What have you ever done, compared with the Chosen One? What are you, compared with the Boy Who Lived?"_

Ron tightened his embrace on the brown haired girl in his arms, "Hermione?" He asked, opening his eyes again to look at her. "There is something I need to talk to you about."

"Okay," Hermione nodded.

Ron looked at Ginny again, shaking his head, "Just, understand, okay, that if I don't tell you now, I don't think I'll ever tell you."

Hermione nodded, leaning away from Ron in order to see him a little more clearly in the night light.

"When I left you, I knew I had made a mistake right away. And, just so you know Hermione, I'm never going to leave you again."

"Ron, stop it, I know you're sorry, and I'm sorry about it all too, but you don't have to explain yourself. I understand."

"Do you?" Ron questioned. "Harry never told you what really happened with the locket, did he?"

Hermione looked at him seriously and whispered, "No, why, what happened?"

"I grabbed him out of the pond, and we went to destroy the locket with the sword, but before we could, the locket did something." He looked at her grimly, "It opened up. And you came out of it. Wait, don't say anything Hermione, I know you want to know more and I'm going to tell you, but just let me say it all, ok?"

Hermione nodded, biting back the question she was about to ask him before he quieted her.

"You and Harry came out of it. And you, well, not you, but Riddle you said some stuff. Stuff about me not being good enough for you, about how I'll never be good enough for anyone—especially when compared to Harry."

Ron's ears had turned red, blood was rushing to his cheeks, but somehow, knowing Hermione couldn't see his coloring face in the darkness gave him courage to keep going.

"The thing is, Hermione, I have known I've liked you for the longest time. I've never, for one moment, thought I deserved you."

"Ronald, seriously, you are the thickest bloke I've ever met. You're sleeping in my cot for goodness sake!"

"Shhh, Hermione, I know, but just listen," Ron pleaded, trying to quiet her down. "All I'm saying, Hermione, is that I know that now, but I didn't then. Then, that day in the woods, with everything out in the open, I couldn't handle it—until Harry explained some things to me."

"Like what?"

"Like your relationship to him and his to you."

"Oh."

"Yah."

"So, why are you telling me all of this?" Hermione questioned.

"Dunno really, just wanted to be honest with you I guess," he shrugged again.

"Oh."

"I think I'm just trying to tell you that I'm never going to let that happen again."

"Let what happen again?"

Ron looked guiltily away, "I'm never going to leave you again, I want you in my future Hermione, and if that means I have to grow up and stop getting jealous of every bloke who comes in ten meters of you, then that's what I'm going to have to do."

He raised he hand off Hermione's back and held it to his heart, "I solemnly swear to never get jealous of another friend of yours or mine, no matter what kind of eyes he is giving you, and to never leave you again, no matter how big our fight is."

Hermione sighed, "how do you know we'll never fight again? Maybe I like fighting," Hermione blushed in the darkness, "maybe I like the way you look when your fighting."

Ron laughed softly to which Hermione slapped him lightly on the arm, "Hey, no laughing. I just figured you were putting yourself on the line then I should stand up there with you."

"So we can fall together?" Ron asked, winking.

Now it was Hermione's turn to laugh, "Exactly." There was a moment of silence before Hermione said, "And maybe I like that you're a little protective of me—A little, mind you, not a lot. I think it's sweet."

Ron thought it over, "Well, how bout I swear to try to never get jealous again and you swear to put me in my place if it crosses the line from sweet to not so sweet?"

And with that, in very Ron fashion, he kissed Hermione, just a peck, then backed away, "Now the swear is sealed."

"Let's seal it again," whispered Hermione, kissing Ron on the jaw line.

Ron didn't even bother answering, leaning lower to kiss Hermione again. Just a chaste kiss: something sweet and sincere.

When he broke away he looked at her, imploring her to understand him. "We shouldn't do this here," he looked pointedly at Ginny.

Hermione nodded, "Ok," she said, nudging his chest with her head, "let's just go to sleep?"

"Goodnight Hermione," Ron said, kissing Hermione once more.

"Sleep well," Hermione replied hugging Ron tighter.

* * *

I'ld just like to point out before you go and review (wink wink) that this story is a partner to my other story "The Morning After", so if you like this, you'll hopefully enjoy that one.

Hope you liked it! : ) and review, thanks!


	3. Is That A Promise?

*Sorry if this sends out an additional update, I was just reading through this chapter and realized how many mistakes are in it, so I'm just going through and fixing them. Chapter four will be up soon!

Hey everyone! Sorry about the wait but here is the next scene. I hope you like it. I know it's a bit shorter than the other two but it just felt right to end it where I did. Anyway, please review! : )

* * *

"Ron?" Hermione called from the ground, half under Ron's bed.

"Ya, Hermione?" Ron called back, standing near his dresser, trying to tidy it up before his mum came up again.

"What's this?" her muffled voice called.

"What's what?" Ron asked, turning toward her and admiring the way she wiggled herself out from under his bed.

"This," she said, as she finally resurfaced, bushing her hair out of her face.

Ron's face turned scarlet as he read the title _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches._

"See," Hermione began, smiling slightly, "I saw a book under your bed and I thought that maybe it was mine, you know, from before the wedding. Clearly, it's not." And she smiled larger.

Ron ran his hand through his hair, "It's not mine."

"Then whey was it under your bed?" Hermione asked, furrowing her brows together and standing up.

"Dunno."

"Then, Ron, to whom does it belong?"

Ron looked at her, trying to think of a good excuse, but Hermione cut him off, "You know, Ron, if it was yours, that would be ok. I might even consider it as sweet," Hermione said, smiling at Ron's blushed face.

"Really?" Ron asked, squaring his shoulders a bit.

"Really," Hermione affirmed, walking toward him, "but just for the record, you could have gotten me without this," she said, dropping the book on the bed, "but it did help, I'm assuming?"

Ron smiled down at her, so much shorter than him, "Ya, I reckon it did."

Hermione stepped up on her tip toes, raising her face to be even with his, bringing her lips just close enough to his for him to lean forward and meet her. Before they touched, she drew back, smiling and turning in a half circle so that her back was facing him.

He laughed at her while she pretended to pick up something from the floor. "You are a true vixen."

"Perhaps," she said over her shoulder, smirking, "but you like it."

"Like it?" Ron asked, stepping behind her now standing form and placing his hands on her hips, "why would I like it?"

Hermione leaned back into him, "I don't know Ron, it was just something to say."

"Wait, wait, wait," Ron said, moving his arms to hold her around her waist, "say that again."

"Say what?" Hermione asked, moving her arms over his.

"That you don't know."

Hermione reached up and smacked his arm, "Ok, fine," she said, struggling to break free of his hold.

"Oh, no you don't. You see, Hermione," Ron began, struggling against Hermione's struggles and eventually turning her around, "Now that I have you, I never want to let you go."

Hermione looked at him for a moment, her hand tracing Ron's arm, "Is that a promise?"

"Of course it is," Ron said, shrugging his shoulders as if it should have been obvious.

Hermione stepped up on the tips of her toes, stretching her neck to reach him. Ron quickly obliged, leaning down and meeting her lips. Moving his hands down, he quietly picked Hermione up as she wrapped her legs around him.

Their breathing became heavy and ragged; Ron leaned back into his dresser, sending his belongings crashing to the floor. He turned them around to have Hermione pinned against the far wall in his room, her hands quickly moving under Ron's shirt.

"What is all the commotion in here?" Mrs. Weasley said, opening the door, "Oh, enough you two," she sighed when she saw them. "Isn't it enough that I have to walk in on all your siblings, I have to walk in on the two of you, too?"

Ron and Hermione sprang apart, Hermione practically being dropped to the floor.

"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said, followed by Ron's, "Ya, sorry mum."

Molly looked at the pair of them, half grateful that she walked in when she did half sad that she had ruined their moment. "Harry and Ginny are downstairs in the kitchen helping me with their laundry, why don't you two go help them prepare dinner? Merlin knows this room isn't going to get any cleaner than this."

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said, once again followed by Ron's, "Okay."

Walking down the stairs, Ron leaned into Hermione's ear and whispered, "No privacy," and sighed in an overly dramatic way.

Hermione giggled, "Well, we can't do much about it."

"We could move in together," Ron suggested, waggling his eyebrows.

Hermione laughed openly. "My parents would never agree to that," she told him, "but someday, I would like to move in with you." She paused for a moment, thinking, "Maybe when we get our jobs at the ministry."

Ron smiled at her, a toothy grin, "That's a promise, right?"

Hermione smiled back at him, "Of course," she said, giving his bum a pinch, then moving quickly ahead of him into the kitchen to Harry and Ginny, leaving a laughing Ron on the stairs.

* * *

Maybe the bit from Hermione was a bit ooc for her, but I thought it made a cute scene. Let me know what you think!! : )


	4. You're Beautiful

**A/N:** Hey everyone, I know it's been forever since I've updated, I'm sorry about that and I come to you with not excuses, only a promise to try and be better about updating in the future. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I really liked it. I wasn't expecting it to go this way, but Ron just couldn't help himself...boys... Enjoy

* * *

They were in his room again, showered in varying shades of orange. Ron was lounging on his bed, hands behind his head, and Hermione by his dresser, stacking her books there in alphabetical order. Ron was observing the way he moved, skimming her fingers across book titles, her brow slightly furrowed in concentration, her hair completely mental.

"You're beautiful, did you know that?"

"Ron, honestly."

"No, I'm serious Hermione. You're absolutely beautiful."

Hermione scoffed, looking at him over her shoulder, "Yes, I'm sure my fizzy hair and big teeth are very beautiful."

"Hermione, you haven't had big teeth since fourth year and I like your frizzy hair—it gives me something to dig my hands into."

Hermione blushed and turned to look in the opposite direction, "Ok Ronald."

Ron sighed, "What will it take for me to convince you?"

Hermione sighed too, "I'm sorry. I believe you. I'm the most beautiful woman in the world."

"_Hermione_…"

"Ok, fine. I promise to forever more take your compliments and not give you any lip in return."

"But I want your lips, Hermione."

"You know Ron, taken out of context that could sound a little misleading," Hermione said suggestively over her shoulder, flashing him a smile.

"Oh, I think you know right were this is leading."

Hermione turned around again, "Ron, please, not today ok?"

"Why? What's wrong with today?"

"Nothing is wrong with today, it's just that, ugh, it's just that I'm very frustrated right now and I would just like to concentrate on the problem at hand."

Ron smirked at her and then stood up and stood behind her, beginning to message her shoulders, "Hermione, relax, tell me your problems, I'll make them go away."

"Did McGonagall talk to you?" Hermione demanded almost immediately.

"Yes, and by your tone I'm assuming she spoke with you too." Ron answered, moving Hermione's hair aside and kissing her neck just behind her ear.

"Yes, she did. Did you decide what do to do yet?" Hermione asked breathlessly as she leaned into Ron's massaging hands, dropping her head to her chest.

"Harry and I talked about it," Ron began, pulling back from Hermione's neck. "Did Kingsly talk to you?"

"Yes," Hermione sighed, "he did."

"Going into the auror field next term," Ron said, "would mean not going back to Hogwarts—he says we have all of the experience we need to do well in the program."

"So, you won't be coming back with me?" Hermione asked in such a small voice that Ron wasn't sure he heard her right.

"You mean you decided to go back?"

"I don't want to leave you," Hermione began, looking at her books sadly, "Any of you, but when I signed up for this, when I dedicated my life to magic, I swore to see it through to the end and that means finishing Hogwarts."

"But, Hermione, can you honestly imagine going back to school, studying and sleeping in a dorm and being surrounded by everyone and actually being happy? Harry doesn't reckon he can be and I'm inclined to agree with him. Actually, I'm surprised you want to go back."

"You're surprised!" Hermione laughed, "I thought you knew me better than that Ron!" Hermione shrugged her shoulders, asking Ron to stop with his massage, she turned to face him, "and anyway—"

"Wait," Ron demanded.

"What?"

Ron stared at her for a minute longer, "It's nothing," he said, inhaling deeply, as if mesmerized, "you're just so beautiful. I can practically hear the wheels in your brain whizzing."

Hermione blushed at his words, "I thought we went over this."

Ron smiled at her blush, watching it spread slowly over her cheeks, "Yes, we did, don't tell me you forgot your promise already-"

Hermione smirked at him, "I thought you wanted to disregard that promise."

Ron looked at her, thinking about responding, but continued with his original thought, "Anyway, Hermione, well, Harry and I are simply not going back to Hogwarts this coming fall. To be honest with you, Harry is taking Kingsly up on his offer. He hasn't really told anyone else yet because he is trying to figure out a way to let Ginny know."

"And you're not joining him?" Hermione asked, looking up at Ron.

Ron shrugged his shoulders, thinking for a moment before responding, "George needs help in the store. I was thinking of going there for a little bit, just 'til he gets back on his feet."

"And then you're joining?"

"More than likely. I'd like to be an auror." Ron shrugged again, "That would make you proud, right?"

"Ron, I'm already proud of you. I always will be."

Ron looked sheepishly down at the floor, his ears turning red, "You think so?"

Hermione went to stand directly in front of Ron. She tugged gently on his shirt, seeking out his eyes, wanting to look directly into them. "Ron, you saved me from that wretched woman. You're _my_ hero, you always have been, from the moment you helped save me from that troll. You always will be. How could I not be proud of you? How could I not be proud to be with you?"

Ron smiled at her, wondering again how he managed to snag the brightest witch of their age, the most beautiful witch he knew. "You're beautiful," he said simply and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you Hermione Granger."

Hermione looked at him with such tenderness, such happiness, that Ron couldn't help but smile broadly.

"I love you too Ronald Weasley," Hermione replied, smiling shyly at him and standing on her toes to kiss him again.

Ron felt utter joy. She loves him. Hermione loves Ron. Hermione Granger, beautiful, smart Hermione Granger, loves Ronald Weasley, lanky, average Ronald Weasley. Ron didn't think life could get much better than this. But then Hermione undid the buttons on his shirt and kissed him again.

* * *

Please please review! Thank you!


End file.
